


Come here Ranboo ~

by SponsoredByTacoBell



Category: Pmcyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByTacoBell/pseuds/SponsoredByTacoBell
Summary: Tubbo and Ranboo are just casually hanging out, until Tubbo just risky and decided to spice stuff up(not great at summaries, plz)
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Come here Ranboo ~

Tubbo and Ranboo sat on the couch, watching tv and making stupid jokes. Once they both fed their attention to the television, Tubbo yawned and looked at the taller boy. "Ranboo..?" He asked, whining slightly. "Yeah, Tubbo?" The boy answered, looking over at him. "Can I sit in your lap and sleep?" He whined once again. Ranboo blushed, but he did accept. Tubbo crawled over onto Ranboo and sat on his lap, them face to face and Tubbo's legs wrapped around Ranboo. Ranboo was already very flustered and red. Once Tubbo got comfortable he rested his head on Ranboo's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Ranboo. 

Ranboo tried his hardest to pay attention to the tv as his friend slept. He couldn't contain himself, he eventually let go. His member standing erect. Tubbo fluttered his eyes awake, only to see a very red and heavily breathing Ranboo. "Ranboo?" Tubbo asked, "Why are you acting so nervous? And why are you sweating so much..? And-" He was stopped, realizing what had caused his friend this new found panic. Tubbo smirked, he decided to tease the boy, he swayed his hips doing so, Ranboo's erection grew bigger. Tubbo enjoyed teasing him, especially since Ranboo was always easily flustered. "S-Stop." Ranboo stuttered, grabbing Tubbo's hips and sitting him still, Ranboo enjoyed it, but it was too much at once. Tubbo looked at him in the eyes and smirked, "Aw.. Come on Ranboo, I know you like it, sweetie." Tubbo spoke, flirtatiously, eyes filled with pure lust. Ranboo gulped, Tubbo got off his lap, going into his room. "One second sweetheart!" Tubbo quietly shouted. 

Tubbo shouted again, "Cum here Ranboo ~" Ranboo got up, still fully erect, thinking about all the things Tubbo would do, all the thing he would do to Tubbo. Tubbo lied on the bed, wearing lace thigh highs and straps that strapped to his thin panties, that practically reveal the whole package. Ranboo, if its even possible, got so much more harder, the pre-cum already coming out. He took off his jeans, tossing them aside. "I'm not gonna wait here all day, Ranboo~" Tubbo spoke, sitting in a dog position, both hands on his dick through his panties. Ranboo bit his lip and threw off his shirt, along with his boxers. His dick twitching at the touch of the cool air. He climbed onto the bed where Tubbo laid. He smirked, finally feeling frisky, that dirty blonde haired boy. He began leaving marks on Tubbo's neck and chest. He left red marks that would remind them of the night before. Ranboo got up to grab the bottke of lubricant that Tubbo would store away in his bedside table for fun little activities like this. 

Ranboo lathered his dick with the lubricant, Tubbo had bent over the bed, exposing him self. Ranboo lined himself up with Tubbo's entrance, "You sure?" Ranboo asked. "Of course, of course sweetie." Tubbo reassured him politely. Ranboo slowly went in, Tubbo and him letting out soft moans. Tubbo made a sound, letting him know he was ready. Ranboo started pumping in and out of the petite boy, grasping onto his hips while doing so. Tubbo let out sweet sexy moans as the older did so, he had always wanted his cock, every since they first started flirting. "Fuck, R-Ranboo~ Harder, p-please!" The boy begged, shouting out the other boy's name every other moan and/or gasp. Ranboo was almost at his limit, his was close. "I-I'm gonna cu-cum" He stuttered through gasps. Tubbo pulled down his panties and started stroking himself as well, being nearly done with the older. "I'm close too.." Tubbo was in pure bliss. Ranboo pulled out, now wanting to cum in the boy, instead Tubbo turned around and began sucking Ranboo. Ranboo had to hold onto Tubbo as he did so. Ranboo came inside of his mouth, he let out an exhale and began heavily breathing. Tubbo swallowed all of Ranboo's sweet juices. 

Tubbo slammed Ranboo on the edge on the bed, on his back, it was his turn. "A-Ah~" Ranboo let out a moan as Tubbo stuck two fingers inside of him, lumping them in and out. Tubbo knew Ranboo had no experience, just jerking off. Tubbo then added three, and four fingers once he was adjusted. Tubbo wasn't a big boy, but he wasn't small either. But he knew damn well how to use his size in greater ways. Tubbo angled himself up and slammed himself into the boy. That made Ranboo let out a loud moan, causing Tubbo to become more turned on and hard. He watched Ranboo's expressions as he pumped in and out of the tall boy. Ranboo was a moaning mess, the room filled with lust and love. Ranboo's walls tightening followed by him shaking a little, then ejaculating onto his own stomach. Tubbo kept going as the other boy was still a moaning mess, cumming over and over. Ranboo moaned out Tubbo's name over and over as he did. "Fuck, Ranboo, I'm close.." He strained to say, gasping. Ranboo hit his climax once more as Tubbo filled other with warm cum. He pulled out and laid down next to Ranboo. "How about we go clean up, yeah Ranboo?" Tubbo asked, looking at the energy drained Ranboo. "Who's Ranboo..?" He asked, Tubbo helped him up and got him clean, as did he. Once they laid down and got in comfortable clothes, they cuddled. 

"I love you, babe." Tubbo said into Ranboo's chest. "I love you too, hun." Ranboo placed a kiss in Tubbo's head.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA hope u enjoyed <3 
> 
> p.s i dont reread so sorry if theres any grammatical or spelling errors
> 
> Editt~: Please leave recommendations! I have small writers block, leave ship ideas + kinks ;)!
> 
> only thing i wont do are piss kinks and r@p3 (traumatic reasons ofc)


End file.
